johnnytestfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Test x Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie
"Johnny Test x Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie" is the shittiest thing fan fic. Plot What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my words. You think you can get away with saying shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your tongue. You didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. Characters Sonic characters: * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Cream the Rabbit and Cheese * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Marine the Racoon * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Vanilla the Rabbit * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot Johnny Test characters: * Johnny Test * Dukey * Susan Test * Mary Test * Sissy Blakely * Gil Nexdor * Hugh Test * Lila Test * Mr. Black * Mr. White * The General * Wacko * Mr. Mittens * Dark Vegan * Albert * Hank Anchorman * Bling-Bling-Boy Soundtrack Opening: His World/Johnny Test intro mashup Ending: Can you feel the sunshine? Live and Learn by Crush 40 (final fight) Locations Voice actors Sonic: Roger Craig Smith Tails: Colleen Villard Johnny: James Arnold Taylor Dukey: Trevor Devall Knuckles: Travis Willingham Sissy: Ashleigh Ball Amy: Cindy Robinson Susan: Maryke Hendrikse Cream: Michelle Ruff Vanilla: Mary: Ashleigh Ball Shadow: Kirk Thornton Rouge: Karen Strassman Omega: Vic Mignogna Espio: Troy Baker Vector: Keith Silverstein Charmy: Colleen Villard Silver: Quinton Flynn Blaze: Laura Bailey Marine: Tara Strong Dr. Eggman: Mike Pollock Orbot: Kirk Thornton Cubot: Wally Wingert Hugh: Ian James Corlett Lila: Kathleen Barr Wacko: Dark Vegan: James Arnold Taylor Mr. Mittens: Albert: Mr. Black: Mr. White: Transcript For the full transcript, see here. Trivia * Johnny's personality was soften up. * Thanks to the success, the series was revived. Gallery Category:Crossovers Category:Vhs